


hey baby, take a walk on the wild side

by dvntldr



Series: DC Legends of Tomorrow Prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Leonard Snart, BAMF Mick Rory, BAMF Rip Hunter, BAMF Sara Lance, Gen, Rip Hunter is so Done, RipFic, Time Dad Rip Hunter, no beta we die like men, prison break - Freeform, rip hunter is 3000 percent done, what the fuck even is this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvntldr/pseuds/dvntldr
Summary: “Why bother sneaking around? We could just kill all the guards and search their corpses for the key. That’d save us a lot of time.””Has anybody ever told you that your face doesn’t match your personality? You seem so graceful and beautiful until you open your mouth.”
Series: DC Legends of Tomorrow Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588114
Kudos: 26





	hey baby, take a walk on the wild side

“Why bother sneaking around? We could just kill all the guards and search their corpses for the key. That’d save us a lot of time.”

Rip sighs disapprovingly, eyes fixed intently on the doorway as they wait for Ray’s signal. “Has anybody ever told you that your face doesn’t match your personality in the slightest, Ms. Lance? You seem so graceful and beautiful, at least right up until you open your mouth.”

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me, thanks.” She says happily in reply, and Rip rolls his eyes as Martin snorts loudly over the comms, the professor not even bothering to disguise his obvious amusement.

“Rip, Sara, the security system is gonna be disabled in...three, two, now.” Ray announces brightly, and Rip leads the way, unconcerned by the retinal scanner that glitches slightly before allowing them to open the door. Navigating the long, winding hallways is a piece of cake thanks to Martin’s overhead view of the whole compound, and before they know it they’re standing in front of a door. “The warden is in there, so he should have the key we need. There’s five men in total, all armed.” 

“Well, so are we,” Rip murmurs as he gestures for her to stand on the other side of the door. Jerking his head towards it, he waits for Sara’s nod before placing a hand on the doorknob.

_One-two-_

Sara lashes out with her staff the moment he opens the door—a neat spin and her elbow crunches into the first man’s ribs, who lets out a shocked yell that’s abruptly cut off when she sends a palm shot to his chin. The bodyguards are all highly trained, but they’re no match for a pissed-off assassin; he holds on for an admirable amount of time, ducking her next swing and sending her stumbling, but she catches herself just before falling and cartwheels to her feet again easily. Rip steps in before the man’s fist can find its target, covering for his teammate as she turns to flip another man over her hip—his first punch misses, the second connects and a right cross knocks the man out. 

By the time he’s done, Sara’s already dispatched another two; Rip slams the fourth guard’s head against the wall hard enough to render him unconscious and watches amusedly as Sara springs for the warden like a panther on the prowl, bringing him down easily, her hands closing around the unlucky man’s throat like a vice. The guard struggles, squirming beneath her and pressing a knee to her stomach, but she holds on, tightening her grip, and when it seems like he’s given up, she headbutts him. The man slumps instantly and she grins victoriously up at Rip, who huffs lightly at the unnecessary theatrics but doesn’t bother with a reprimand. “Remind me not to get on your bad side, Ms. Lance.”

“You think that’s bad? Honey, you haven’t seen anything yet.” She quips back as he kneels down to fish through the warden’s clothing, checking pockets and crevices for the keys they need. Eventually finding a set of rusting silver keys, he tosses it over to her and stands. 

“Professor Stein, have you had any luck in locating our teammates?” 

“As far as I can tell, they’re in the west-end block but that’s all I know. Follow the corridor you’re currently on and make a right at the end of it.” Rip frowns at the less-than satisfactory answer, but allows Sara to lead the way anyways. There’s no time to waste.

“Next time, you’re letting me use my knives.” She bites out petulantly as they pass by several storerooms and take a right where Martin had indicated. 

Rip levels her with a pointed look—they’ve rehashed this discussion far too many times at this point. “You can’t kill everyone you don’t like, Sara, and besides you’re perfectly capable of taking people down with your staff alone.”

“If I killed everyone I didn’t like, your guts would have been spilled all over the ship the first time you lied to me.” She points out archly, and Rip sighs again, counting to five in his head and praying for patience before Sara grabs his arm hard enough to bruise, tugging him down the hallway at a redoubled pace. “Do you hear that?” 

Just as she utters it, the alarms overhead go off with a vengeance, wailing insistently and blaring red as he groans, drawing his revolver. “I hear _that,_ if that’s what you mean.” She snickers at his resigned expression, hefting her staff in one hand and the keys in the other. 

“Cheer up, Rip,” they reach an unassuming grey door and he steps aside to let her unlock it, his gun raised to cover her should anybody be on the other side waiting for them. “this could be fun. We haven’t had a bar fight in ages, you know? A jail break could make up for that.” She flings it open and they stare at the dishevelled pair opposite them, Rip just pulling his finger off the trigger before he accidentally puts a bullet in them. 

“Yeah, cheer up, _Rip_ ,” Leonard echoes, clearly amused as Mick steps forward, shouldering his way past the ex-Time Master. 

“You were taking too long to rescue us, and we were getting bored.” The arsonist says in response to their unspoken question, shrugging lightly. Rip shakes his head dumbfoundedly as they make their way back down the hall, exhaling slowly in bemused acceptance of the strange situation. 

“Well, I suppose I owe you both an apology for underestimating your admittedly-impressive ability to break yourself out of prison. Come along now, we don’t have much time before more guards show up.”

“Oh, you mean them? Duck, by the way.” He and Sara exchange a look as they obey instantly, ducking behind a pillar when Leonard and Mick turn in tandem to shoot their pursuers. He’s long since learnt to trust his team implicitly on the battlefield. “Don’t suppose the rest are coming in to save our asses?”

“We’re on our own.” Rip replies grimly, peeking ‘round the corner to fire a few warning shots at the approaching guards. “Jax and Kendra are still unconscious and I won’t have the rest risking their lives to get in here, not when Martin’s injured and Ray’s still ill. They would be a liability.” 

Sara smiles devilishly and pulls a dagger from between her breasts and another that’s strapped to her thigh. Rip glares at her unrepentant look, but she ignores it and speaks directly to the A.I. “Gideon, do any of these guys affect the timeline?” 

“No, Ms. Lance.” 

“ _Perfect._ Rip?” Rip’s tired gaze travels from Sara’s wickedly-sharp knives to a charged Chillblaine at the thief’s side and finally settles on Mick’s Heatgun. He could say no, but there’s no guarantee they’d conform anyways (and they _had_ put his teammates in jail, and while Mick and Leonard had almost certainly deserved it, that wasn’t something he would let go of easily. If he were to be honest with himself…), so...

“Fine,” he snaps grumpily, knowing he’ll regret it later as he lifts his own weapon. “You can use lethal force. Just don’t go overboard.” 

Sara’s smirk widens into something distinctly terrifying, with far too many gleaming teeth on display to be even remotely comforting as she pats him on the shoulder, Mick and Leonard already disappearing ‘round the corner to exact revenge. The familiar _whirr_ of their guns makes Rip wince, and looking at Sara’s maniacal, threatening grin, he wonders whether he should pity the people on the other side. Probably. “Don’t worry, Captain. We’ll handle this.” 

“That’s plenty cause in of itself to be worried,” He calls out to her back, and sighs to himself for the third time in the last hour as he follows her. This team is going to give him a heart attack, honestly, but then again...

“Oi, Englishman! You’ve got a few coming your way!” Mick growls out as he blasts someone in the face with flames, and Rip’s lips quirk upwards as he shoots one point-blank in the head and another in the shoulder. 

He’s never claimed to be all that much of a good man, himself.

**Author's Note:**

> originally had this in a multiple chapters prompt list, but decided splitting them all up and putting them in the same collection was less stress for me because i hate looking at my unfinished fanfictions—
> 
> as always, constructive criticism is appreciated and drop a kudos or a comment!


End file.
